oztvfandomcom-20200214-history
Louis Bevilaqua
Louis Bevilaqua 'was a Latino inmate featured in Oz. Portrayed by George A. Aguilar. Character Summary A Latino hood, Bevilaqua is a minor prisoner in Oz. He is implied to have been violent and as a result of his violent personality, he spends most of his time in solitary confinement. Plot Summary Season 2 Bevilaqua accompanies a group of other Latinos when they ambush and rape Warden Glynn's daughter. He later calls Miguel Alvarez and tells him that he was involved in the crime. Season 3 Sometime later, as Bevilaqua is driving down a street, he is attacked by two of the Latinos that were with him during the attack on Warden Glynn's daughter. One of the attackers kills Bevilaqua's prostitute and Bevilaqua crashes the attackers' car in retaliation. Bevilaqua then shoots the driver of the attackers' car to death after a pedestrian helps him out of the crashed vehicle. Bevilaqua would later be captured, convicted, and sent to Oz for killing the attacker. Most of Bevilaqua's time in Oz is spent from solitary. Claire Howell hears some noises coming from Bevilaqua's solitary cell and upon investigation, she sees that he has destroyed some of the furniture in his cell. Bevilaqua then makes an obscene comment to Howell, which Howell responds to by severely beating Bevilaqua into submission. McManus later reveals that Bevilaqua may have brain damage from the beating. Season 4, Part I After McCallum commits suicide, Warden Glynn decides to allow the prisoners in solitary to receive some controlled recreation time in the gym. During gym time, Bevilaqua asks Alvarez why he is in solitary. Alvarez tells him that it was because he killed Carlo Ricardo. Bevilaqua reveals to Alvarez that he and Ricardo were cousins, but before the conversation can escalate, Howell interrupts them, telling them to stop talking. When Bevilaqua returns to his cell, he writes a note to leader of El Norte, Raoul Hernandez, asking if he wants him to finish the job on Alvarez. Upon receiving the note from Bevilaqua, Guerra reads it out loud to Hernandez, who graciously accepts Bevilaqua's offer to kill Alvarez. The next day during gym time, Alvarez tells Bevilaqua that he told Glynn that Ricardo was the one who raped his daughter. Bevilaqua then tells Alvarez that Ricardo wasn't present during the attack. Alvarez then asks what Bevilaqua thinks will happen if Glynn discovers the truth about his daughter. Bevilaqua, fearing that Alvarez was threatening to tell Glynn the truth and seeking revenge for his cousin Ricardo, engages in the hit. However, he has troubles finding his shiv and another inmate, William Giles, sees what Bevilaqua is attempting to do. Giles then grabs Bevilaqua's knife and stabs him several times in the neck. After Bevilaqua falls, Giles continues and stabs Alvarez as well. Bevilaqua is taken to the hospital ward, but still dies of his stab wounds. Appearances 'Season 2 *Ancient Tribes Season 3 *Legs Season 4, Part I *A Cock and Balls Story (Death) Kill Count Personal *'Unnamed Latino Hood #1': Died in the car crash caused by Bevilaqua. (1999) *'Unnamed Latino Hood #2': Shot to death after he tried to escape the turned over car. (1999) Gallery BevilaquaFlashback.jpg|Bevilaqua in a flashback from Season 2. Louis_Bevilaqua.jpg|Bevilaqua as seen in his crime flashback. BevilaquaMugshot.jpg|Bevilaqua's mugshot. BevilaquaS3.jpg|Bevilaqua in his solitary cell. Bevilaqua-Death.jpg|The End of Louis Bevilaqua. Trivia *The song that plays during Bevilaqua's crime flashback is "Wanna Be Loved" by Buju Banton. *The actor who plays Bevilaqua is also a stunt coordinator for the show. *In addition to his portrayal of Bevilaqua, G. A. Aguilar also played the younger version of Ricardo Alvarez from Season 1. Category:Characters Category:The Latinos Category:Solitary Category:Characters who never lived in Em City Category:Gangsters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Alvarez's Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Rapists